Ready to assemble furniture is very popular because it can be easier to assemble and relatively inexpensive as compared to fully assembled furniture. However, there are pieces of furniture that have been proven to be exceedingly difficult to provide as ready to assemble furniture.
Reclining furniture with rocker, glider, swivel and other mechanisms create particular problems when used in ready to assemble furniture. In fact the precision of preparing the interlocking parts is typically beyond the ability of the average person working with ready to assemble furniture. The present invention addresses this deficiency and provides a novel interlocking cam assembly whereby the interlocking cams are provided to allow for easier assembly of reclining and motion furniture. The multi-piece cam further provides a configuration that is more easily disassembled and serviced in the field.